


Chip Off the Ol' Block

by Fluffypanda



Category: LEGO Marvel (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Legos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Tony meets the Lego version of himself.





	Chip Off the Ol' Block

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo square T4 - "Humor". Meeting your lego self counts as funny, right?

“Uh, what is this?” Tony said, lowering himself to eye level with the tiny plastic man on his workbench. The man waved at him with a tiny claw shaped hand.

“That’s Lego Tony Stark,” Steve said like it was obvious.

And now that Tony looked, it kind of was. There was his signature beard on his tiny face and an arc reactor in his chest. Tony even vaguely recalled approving a line of Avengers Legos.

“Okay, but why is it moving?” It wasn’t just moving, but moving in ways that an actual Lego mini figure couldn’t. Its expression turned annoyed, something else that toys generally didn’t do outside of Toy Story.

“ _He_ says he came from another universe and he’s looking for his version of me.”

Lego Tony’s mouth moved and Tony could just barely hear squeaking, but Steve nodded along as if he were listening. Steve added, “He wants you to track the vibranium in the shield.”

“Right,” Tony said, a laugh creeping into his voice. “That makes sense.”

It didn’t make sense. Even if any of the multiverse theories were true, a universe where he was a walking, talking piece of plastic seemed a little farfetched to put it lightly. Plastic-based life was one thing, one really odd and unlikely thing, but plastic-based life that formed to look like him and speak what was presumably English was another. It just didn’t make sense. The odds—

“Tony?” Steve said, concern dripping into his voice.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve just been staring at him for a while now.” Steve said with a wave to Lego Tony. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Tony said a little weakly. He needed to pull it together.

He pulled a prototype comms set from one of his drawers and placed it in front of his tiny counterpart. “FRIDAY. max out sensitivity, see if you can equalize it to something approaching my normal speaking range and feed it through the speakers.”

[Got it, Boss.]

“Finally.” Lego Tony’s voice reverberated through the workshop’s speakers. “Listen, I’m just here to find Steve. Doom sent him flying off to who knows where on this crazy earth, but once I get him back, I’ll be soaking in the hot tub back home and out of your hair.”

“Oh, that’s much better,” Steve said turning to Tony. “He was kind of hard to understand.”

“Yeah, well, you aren’t much better. It’s like talking to a bunch of whales.”

Tony grabbed his tablet and began setting the search parameters. With the tech he had at his disposal, he could track every piece of vibranium outside of Wakanda. It was only a matter of minutes before the results started coming in. He turned the tablet’s map for Lego Tony to see. “Assuming your Cap’s shield is roughly proportional, it should be in one of these locations.”

No sooner had Tony said that than an Iron Man suit formed around Lego Tony and he began hovering over the table.

“Thanks for the help. Leave the rest me,” he said and flew off into one of the air vents.

Steve remarked, “That was weird.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, still staring.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a [tumblr post](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/180324598443/chip-off-the-ol-block) you can reblog!
> 
> Lego Tony:  
> 
> 
> UPDATE: not related to this fic, but kanemitsu did some cute art of lego Tony kissing lego Steve [on twitter](https://twitter.com/kanemitsu_aq/status/1132273258340814849?s=09)


End file.
